


Life is Strange: Burden of Proof: Episode 5

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Series: Burden of Proof [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, False Accusations, Family Drama, Family Issues, Homelessness, Kidnapping, Multi, Murder, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91
Summary: Episode 5 of a series: When Chloe attends a party where tragic events happen, she finds herself in serious trouble and on the run, for a crime she did not commit, she has an unexpected encounter with a runaway who soon joins her, leading them to an incredible journey with danger, self-discovery and even love. Meanwhile, Max works hard to prove Chloe's innocence, while also finding love herself.
Relationships: Chloe Price/Original Male Character, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Warren Graham, Stella Hill/Original Male Character, Steph Gingrich/Samantha Myers
Series: Burden of Proof [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324076
Kudos: 1





	1. Episode 5: Last Chance: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, the finale of this series, I should also explain, this will be my last Life is Strange story to focus on season 1 and Before the Storm, any future stories will be on season 2.

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

**Episode 5: Last Chance**

**Chapter 1**

Chloe let out a groan as she felt herself waking up, her head still felt heavy, sluggish and she tried to move.

“Huh, what the?” She gasped.

Her eyes opened with with shock, she was in a room she didn’t recognize, there was no decoration or anything. It was just a bare room, with a few chairs, including the one she was sitting in. Or rather, tied to for there were ropes binding her to the chair tightly. She was still wearing her ripped jeans, white T-shirt with a raven design and simple boots.

She looked around wildly, tugging at her bonds. _‘Okay, what the fuck, where am I?? What’s going on here, why am I tied to this chair in this room and, and...urgh, what the fuck happened? Wait, I...’_

Her eyes widened as her memory returned to her. She remembered it all.

‘ _Fuck, that’s right...I...I came back, to Arcadia Bay after finding out the police discovered the truth, that I was no longer a suspect...’_ She recalled. _‘I stopped in the Two Whales to calm down and wash up, but then...some fucker grabbed me and knocked me out. Now I’m here...I’ve been kidnapped.’_

She grimaced and looked around, trying to figure out what was going to happen next. Her anxieties mounted until they turned to fear. For at that moment, the door to the room opened and her captor entered, her breathing quickened as she took note of him, recognizing him right away. Right from his dark jeans, white T-shirt, leather jacket and black boots, to his tattoos, his beard, all of it. She had been kidnapped by Damon Merrick.

* * *

Seated in an interview room at the police station, Kyle shifted, running his hands along his dark blue jeans and straightening the red T-shirt he wore under his black jacket. His legs were restless, tapping his sneakers off the floor. Two careworn and anxious looking officers sat opposite him.

“Okay, step by step, what exactly happened, Mr. Sherman?” One of them asked carefully.

Kyle let out a slow breath. “I was with Chloe…

“Chloe Price now, you’re sure it’s her?” The second asked suddenly, producing a photo. “This girl here?”  
  
Kyle nodded. “Yes that’s her...her hair’s no longer dyed though.”  
  
The officer nodded. “Alright, just confirming, carry on.”

“We had come to Arcadia Bay, after hearing on the news that the police had...cleared Chloe’s name and were hunting Damon Merrick instead?”  
  
The officers nodded, confirming Kyle’s hopes. The police were indeed no longer after Chloe as a suspect and things had changed, they knew of her innocence in regards to the murder of Sera Gearhardt.

“Yes, we still need to talk to her about that though, as a witness.” The first officer explained.

Kyle nodded. “Well, we stopped by the Two Whales diner, Chloe went inside and it was some time before I realized...something was wrong. Before that a car took off and nearly ran me over. When I went inside, I couldn’t see Chloe anywhere.”

“This car, could you describe it?”

Kyle nodded and did so, it was clear the police were thinking along the same lines, this car had to be involved, this was looking more and more like a kidnapping and Chloe had probably been in that car. Then, a more worrying thought, was Damon Merrick behind this kidnapping.

* * *

Chloe growled as she tugged at her bonds, trying to get loose, trying to get away from Damon as he watched her, smirking.

“Still trying to squirm your way out of this, adorable.” He taunted with a laugh.

Chloe glared. “Fuck you, I’ll show you fucking adorable in a minute.”  
  
“I’ll bet, but on my terms, bitch.” He shot back. “Face it, you’re just a stupid bitch who thinks she’s tough. But look at you, pathetic.”  
  
“I’m pathetic, you’re the pathetic one who thinks he’s tough. If you’re so tough why don’t you try saying shit like that when you’ve not got someone tied to a chair. Real fucking tough.” Chloe spat.

Damon just laughed and pulled up another chair, sitting down and observing her with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re in no position to be making demands and threats. Besides...you clearly aren’t that smart. Real stupid move coming back here.” He drawled with a sadistic smirk.

Chloe stopped struggled, confused. “What?”

Damon shook his head. “You’re a wanted fugitive bitch, remember. Especially here in the bay, where every cop knows your face and is looking to bust your ass for killing that whore.”

Chloe growled at his cruel taunt about Rachel’s mother. But then she realized exactly what he had said and couldn’t help but smirk herself, something which threw Damon off.

“What…?”  
  
“I’m stupid...sounds more like you’re the stupid one.” She remarked. “You really need to catch up with the times, dude. I’ve been cleared, they know it wasn’t me. They know the truth...I came back because I’m no longer a suspect, the police are after you, they know _you_ killed Sera.”

“You, you-” Damon spluttered, face going red as Chloe’s smirk grew, until. “LYING BITCH!!”  
  
She cried out as he viciously back-handed her across the face, knocking her and the chair to the ground and stormed out of the room, leaving her lying there, alone once again.

* * *

After enduring another round of questioning, Kyle stood on shaky legs. He shook out his arms to stave off the nervous energy he felt.

He opened the door out of the interrogation room where he was assaulted by a huge hug. "Mom?!"

"Oh, honey, don't you ever do that again!" His mother said, for it was indeed her.

"I-I'm sorry, Mom," Kyle gasped out.

He wiggled his arms out from under her grasp. Finally getting a proper look at her, she looked at him with wide tear filled eyes, her clothes were rumpled, as if pulled on in a hurry, a black T-shirt under a purple jacket, brown pants and simple slip-ons.

"Don't do that to us ever again," said a gruff voice.

"Us?" Kyle exclaimed.

He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact Craig actually cared. But he stood there, also looking careworn, even his clothes, a brown collared shirt with dark jeans and boots.

"Yes," Craig grunted. "You had both me and your mother worried sick. Especially after the police found that mansion the sick sex traffickers had you."

"Wait," Kyle grumbled as he managed to escape his mother's bear hug. "You guys knew about that?"

He swallowed a lump in his throat, suddenly feeling humiliated and scared.

"We saw everything," His mother confirmed. "Do you know how hard it was to see pictures of my baby being sold off?"

That made Kyle pause, finally he sighed and smiled softly. "I guess I made things hard on the both of you, didn't I?"

"You sure did," Craig agreed softly. "But it doesn't matter know."

His mother decided to chime in. "We can go home now."

"No," Kyle shook his head adamantly. "Not without saving Chloe."

The two shared a look and then Craig nodded.

“Yeah, we thought you might say that. But you’re exhausted, that much is obvious. You saw the news the police told us, you know we live here in Arcadia Bay now. At least come back home and get some rest, you need it.”  
  
“I...I guess.” Kyle said at last.

It was only then he was aware just how tired he really was. So he agreed, hopeful that they could save Chloe and then things could hopefully, finally, be right.


	2. Episode 5: Last Chance: Chapter 2

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

**Episode 5: Last Chance**

**Chapter 2**

Groaning in pain, Chloe blinked, opening her eyes. She tried to remember what happened, then it hit her. After Damon had attacked her and stormed out she had tried to recover, but felt groggy and soon drifted off to sleep once more. During her time spent out cold the chair had been righted, now she was upright again.

“About time you woke up, bitch.”  
  
She started and then glared, Damon was back, he was standing before her chair, pacing back and forth, clearly agitated. Chloe realized right away what was happening and smirked, despite the pain.

“So, now you see, I was right, you’re the wanted fugitive here.” She told him, smiling darkly.

Damon growled. “Shut up bitch. Fuck, fuck, I don’t believe this, those fucking pigs somehow grew a brain...”  
  
Chloe remained quiet, not wanting to antagonise him further, mainly as she was too busy looking around, trying to spot a way out.

“This isn’t...they think they’re on to me, fucking pigs...but they can’t touch me, no one can!” Damon was still ranting. “That’s...right...”

Before Chloe could even finish looking around Damon grabbed something and swung at her. She screamed as the crowbar, for that was indeed what it was, struck her left arm, just below the shoulder, it was a miracle nothing was broken.

“They’ll see, they’ll see I’m still untouchable and I will prove it.” Damon growled.

With that, before Chloe could say anything he forced a knotted length of cloth between her teeth and knotted it off behind her head, gagging her. He then hefted the crowbar again and picked something else up, his cell phone.

* * *

Kyle bit his lip as he approached the house, he straightened off his clothes, a grey T-shirt under an unzipped dark blue hoodie, black pants and simple sneakers. He wasn’t sure exactly why but he felt needed to come here, to meet Chloe’s family. At a time like this he could only begin to imagine how her mother would be feeling. Clearing his throat he approached and knocked on the door. He had barely stopped knocking before the door was suddenly opened.

“Oh um...can I help you?”

Kyle started but then composed himself. He realized the tall gruff looking man in olive pants, a dark green shirt and black shoes had to be Chloe’s stepfather, David Madsen.

Clearing his throat again he spoke. “Mr. Madsen?”

“Yeah who…?” David began before his eyes widened. “Wait, I recognize you, you’re that boy, Kyle Sherman, right?”  
  
Kyle nodded and David stepped back, letting him in. It was then he saw the others that were present. Chloe’s mother Joyce Price was the first one to stand out, she was wearing white pants, a blue blouse and blue flats that looked slept in and she was clearly exhausted, Kyle couldn’t blame her.

The other people present were teenagers, around his age, one boy and three girls, the boy and the brunette girl were holding hands so Kyle guessed they were a couple. They were all dressed casually but like Joyce looked distinctly careworn. The boy wore cargo pants with a red long sleeved undershirt with a blue T-shirt and black sneakers, his girlfriend was in denim jeans with a pink T-shirt with a Jane-Doe image and hi-tops.

The other two girls were both blonde, albeit different shades with one wearing her hair down, she was clad in a black knee length skirt, red tank-top and black flats. The other blonde girl wore her hair in a bun and was clad in a grey above knee skirt, white blouse and grey shoes.

They all turned to face him, surprised, Kyle bit his lip, unsure what to say at first. Finally, composing himself, turning his gaze to Chloe’s mother.

“Ma’am, it’s...I know this isn’t the best time. But I’m Kyle Sherman and...”  
  
Joyce nodded. “I’ve heard about you, you were with Chloe, all that time, she…?”

“Yes...” He said, shifting from foot to foot. “I just, I’m sorry about Chloe, she and I, we...we...”  
  
He was trying to explain his exact connection to Chloe but based on their expressions, they got it.

It was David who reacted first. “You’re her boyfriend?”  
  
“Yeah...” He confirmed, nodding his head.

There were some startled whispers as they all stared at him.

Kyle spoke up quickly. “Yeah, we...we’ve only just started, dating we, we admitting our feelings before coming back here, after seeing the press conferences and hearing about Chloe’s innocence...Now all this has happened and I...I just felt I should come and...offer what support I can.”

The others shared a look at that before smiling.

Joyce nodded. “Thank you, that...that means a lot...”

The other teenagers then introduced themselves, the couple were Max Caulfield and Warren Graham, the first blonde girl Rachel Amber and the last girl was Kate Marsh.  
  
At that moment however, surprising them, there was another knock at the door. David went to answer it and instantly they all froze as he stepped back, letting the police into the house. One of them was carrying what looked like a bunch of photographs.

“It’s our chief suspect, Damon Merrick.” The officer explained. “He sent these...to taunt us.”

He held up the photos and they tensed, wondering what they were about.

Kyle was frozen in horror and Joyce gasped, the others were clearly shocked and outraged too. The photos were of Chloe, tied to a chair, gagged and she looked wounded, badly beaten and it was clear right away that Damon was taunting them all.

“God, Chloe...” Joyce choked out.

The lead officer remained serious. “We’re already investigating, trying to find out where he sent these pictures from. We will find her.”

Kyle could only hope he was right, this was getting more and more serious.


	3. Episode 5: Last Chance: Chapter 3

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

**Episode 5: Last Chance**

**Chapter 3**

Chloe groaned against her gag, the pain of the beating she had endured nearly blinded her. But she refused to give in, despite the pictures, despite the taunts, despite the pain, despite everything. She would not give Damon the satisfaction. Lifting her head defiantly she tensed when she saw the knife in his hand.

“No funny business bitch, I really don’t care if you live or die after all. But keeping alive is fun so…” He snarled, trailing off at the end to allow her imagination to fill her with any number of possibilities.

He then proceeded to untie her from the chair and remove her gag before forcing her to her feet and tying her hands again, this time in front of her. He then dragged her into another room. It was once they entered this room that Chloe realized where she was, there was certainly nowhere near as many people as before, but this was the very place the party had been held, the same building. Furtively looking around she confirmed her first thought, even if Sera had been killed here, her body had not been left here with Chloe to be framed for it, that had been another building.

‘ _But this is certainly where the party took place...’_ Chloe reflected. _‘Wait, is that, yes, score, I have a chance.’_

For Damon, at that moment, had forced her to sit on a chair next to a typical dining table. On it were a small collection of phones, likely all used by Damon. It was risky, but she knew she had to take the chance.

So while Damon was distracted, she carefully reached out and, as soon as she got a hold of one, slipped the phone off the table and held it tight in her hands, keeping them clasped together in hopes he wouldn’t see and to her relief, it seemed he didn’t He barely reacted as he turned around and began feeding her. She wasn’t sure exactly what it was but it tasted terrible, she didn’t complain however, she merely focused on how to implement her plan and finally the chance presented itself when he took her to the bathroom and locked her in to ‘take care of business’. Chloe smirked, she couldn’t escape or get herself free, but she still had the phone. She quickly composed a text, putting in Max’s number, she made sure Max would know the text was from her and then hit send.

‘ _This is my only chance...it’s GOT to work. C’mon Max, please figure it out...or I’m well and truly fucked.’_ She thought desperately.

With that she carefully stashed the phone out of sight and then hammered on the door.

“Hey, I’m done in here.”  
  
Damon opened the door. “Good, I was getting bored.”  
  
With that he dragged her out and Chloe groaned as she found herself gagged again, before being tied once more to the chair and then she screamed, as Damon continued to torment her.

* * *

Max bit her lip as she stood with Kyle at Joyce’s house, just outside the front door, listening to the police as they talked. They had simply woken up that day, got dressed and came right over, she currently sat, clad in a pair of denim jeans, a pink washed out T-shirt with a doe picture and simple hi-tops. Kyle was wearing dark blue jeans with a dark red T-shirt and black sneakers. As much as they wanted to, none of the others were able to make it there yet.

“God, can’t believe this.” Kyle muttered.

Max nodded. “I know...but we’ll...”  
  
She trailed off as her phone beeped. She frowned before she checked it, confused.

‘ _Don’t know the number, so...wait a minute.’_ She thought, gasping at the end.

“Max?”  
  
She held out the phone for Kyle to see. “Don’t know the number but...that’s definitely Chloe who sent that.”  
  
For there, in the subject heading of the text were two words, a real giveaway as to who it was. Those words were ‘NO EMOJI’. She quickly opened the text and they both read it, startled, for it was indeed from Chloe, telling them where she was being held.

“No way, that’s where that party was held. We...we’ve gotta...”  
  
“No time...” Kyle burst out; clearly making his decision already. “Where exactly is this place?”  
  
She told him but before she could protest, he was gone, no doubt heading straight there to try and save Chloe. Max grimaced and headed inside to inform the police, hoping they could get there before Kyle got himself hurt, or anything else happened to Chloe. Unbeknownst to both of them, watching and listening, overhearing, out of sight, clad in simple black pants, a red T-shirt with a blue and black flannel and black and white sneakers, was Rachel.

* * *

Entering the building, Kyle looked around frantically, he knew he had made a rash decision, that he hadn’t been thinking clearly. But he didn’t care, only one thing mattered to him now.

‘ _Find Chloe, gotta find Chloe, she’s in here somewhere.’_ His mind raced.

Finally, finding nothing downstairs, he headed to the upper rooms and as he opened the first door he froze.

“Chloe!”

There she was, tied to the chair, gagged and beat up. Upon seeing him however, her eyes widened.

“MMMM, MMMM!!” She screamed.

She tried to warn him, but due to the gag, Kyle missed it and ran straight to her, only to he struck in the side and stagger.

“Well, well, what have we here.” A growling voice taunted. “Looks like we’ve got ourselves a little hero.”  
  
Kyle grimaced and rolled over. This had to be Damon Merrick. Wasting no time Kyle lashed out and kicked at Damon’s shins, knocking the man back with an angry cry. Allowing Kyle time to get to his feet, but Damon recovered quickly too and swung for him. Kyle only just managed to block the strike, but his arm felt numb.

“MMMMMMM!” Chloe screamed.

But her warning wasn’t necessary, for Kyle saw it and tensed. Damon had pulled a knife. He lunged for Kyle but Kyle dodged, thinking frantically, trying to think of a way to get the knife away from Damon. He cried out as Damon suddenly managed to strike him hard, the left side of his ribcage burned from the heavy punch.  Kyle took his chance however and grabbed Damon’s arm, before trying to force him to drop the knife.

Damon yelled angrily but soon he shoved Kyle.

With a grunt Kyle tumbled against Chloe and hit the ground, seeing stars he tried to move but was too dazed. Chloe meanwhile, still in agony from her torment, yanked the gag from her mouth, when Kyle fell into her, it had knocked her over, along with the chair. As a result the chair had broken apart, freeing her from the ropes. Desperate and trying to turn things around, Chloe crawled along the ground, trying to reach over and grab the dropped knife. But then her heart sank as Damon picked it up and stood, smirking.

Chloe gasped for breath, staring up at him, terror building up inside her. Kyle was still trying to recover, still dazed and trying to move. He was on the floor right next to her and Chloe, seeing the dark look in Damon’s eyes as he stood over them, smirking, holding his knife, simply reacted. She reached out her hand and closed it around Kyle’s, if they were going to die, at least they’d have each other.

“Well this has been quite a mess...I better deal with you now. But which one first.” He drawled.

There was a tense pause and then, a gunshot. Chloe flinched at the sound and then stared in shock at Damon who had frozen. She saw the spreading blood and realized it was Damon who had been shot. Looking over her shoulder Chloe gasped when she saw who was standing there, smoking gun still in hand. Rachel.

‘ _Holy shit Rachel...she, she came here, she just...avenged her mother, but...’_

Rachel’s eyes were wide with shock. Overcome she fell to her knees, dropping the gun, unable to take her eyes off Damon who had fallen to the ground from the gunshot, dead. It was then the police finally managed to force their way inside.


	4. Episode 5: Last Chance: Chapter 4

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

**Episode 5: Last Chance**

**Chapter 4**

Kyle shifted awkwardly as he finished getting dressed, now wearing blue jeans, a white T-shirt and simple sneakers. He still couldn’t believe it was all over. Then the door burst open and he readied himself for the onslaught of worries from his mother and Craig. They were both frantic, their clothes, a black T-shirt, capris and slip-ons for Cindy, a plaid red and black button up, cargo pants and boots for Craig, looked thrown on.

“Kyle, what were you thinking?” Cindy cried. “You could have been killed.”  
  
Kyle groaned. “Mom, please, I just...it was for Chloe, I...Ii couldn’t just leave her, I couldn’t wait...”  
  
Craig sighed. “You nearly threw your life away for this girl...”

“Don’t ever do something so reckless again.” Cindy remarked, trembling.

Kyle shook his head. “I’m sorry mom, but I love Chloe and I’d take any risk if it meant helping her stay safe.”  
  
“You really care for her, huh?” Craig remarked, before smiling. “Well, hopefully you wont have to, hopefully that’s it over.”  
  
Cindy nodded in agreement and Kyle shrugged.

“Who knows, um, well, they already cleared me, I should be getting out now, right?” Kyle replied.

Cindy nodded. “Yes, from what I heard, Chloe has been released too, maybe you should see her?”

Kyle smiled and agreed, that sounded exactly like what he wanted to do. So he left the room, preparing to go and find Chloe.

* * *

Chloe smiled lightly, she had finally been checked out and her injuries were treated, thankfully none of them were serious, Damon had been careful not to make any permanent or serious injury to her, as he had been building slowly up to that but never got the chance. She had just finished pulling on her skinny jeans, a black tank top and boots when the door opened suddenly.

“Chloe!”  
  
Chloe barely had time to turn around before she was engulfed in a tight hug, one she returned gratefully, a feeling of peace and hope filling her at last.

“Mom.” She choked out.

It felt like forever since she had seen her mother.

Joyce finally let go, stepping back, tears spilling down her face. “Oh Chloe, I was so worried, I just...”  
  
Chloe bit her lip, feeling guilty for putting her mother through this. She could see the tiredness in her mother’s eyes, as well as in the unkempt state of her dark blue pants, matching flats and lighter blue blouse. Then she saw David standing there, his denim jeans, blue shirt and black shoes were as rumpled as her mothers which told her as she needed to know.

“Chloe, you...” David began.

She took a deep breath and replied. “I know, but I had to, the police were gonna, and I was innocent and...Look, just...thanks, for taking care of mom.”  
  
David smiled and nodded, understanding and Chloe felt herself relax further.

It was then she saw Max and Warren standing there too, Max in denim jeans, a black T-shirt with a white moth design, a grey hoodie and hi-tops. Warren wore cargo pants, a white long sleeved T-shirt and black sneakers.

“Max, Warren...I see you guys have finally admitted the truth to each other.” She said, noting their linked hands.

They both laughed and then silence fell as Chloe stepped forwards, eyes wide, as she looked at Rachel. Rachel had changed since what had happened, it was clear she was being released from hospital too, currently clad in dark jeans, a black T-shirt with a white rock star image and black sneakers.

“Chloe, I just, I-” She stammered.

Chloe sighed. “Rachel, please...too much has happened.”  
  
Rachel nodded. “Yes I...I’m so sorry Chloe, I should never have.”

Chloe smiled and gently hugged her. “I know, I know, but hey, at that point, the evidence was against me right, not much room for anyone to believe me.”  
  
“I should’ve known better though.” Rachel replied.

“Yeah well, it’s in the past now.” Chloe said. “How are you doing, after...”  
  
“I’m alright, given that it was Damon and everything that they were after him for...they’re ruling it a necessary action, they’ve also recommended I seek counselling for what happened.” Rachel admitted.

Chloe nodded, relieved that Rachel wasn’t in trouble and that finally, the nightmare was over.

* * *

It was after this that Chloe finally saw who she was looking for. Having a moment to herself as she left the hospital, she ran into Kyle who had been looking for her. They both smiled at each other, not even needing words, they both knew that with the nightmare now over, they could finally calm down and relax. Taking a moment to appreciate this, they held each other tightly and, without a second thought, they kissed.


	5. Episode 5: Last Chance: Chapter 5

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

**Episode 5: Last Chance**

**Chapter 5**

Clad in a light blue hoodie with brown pants and simple sneakers, Kyle grinned as he approached Chloe who was waiting for him, clad in a black Firewalk T-shirt with ripped black jeans and boots, she was also wearing a red beanie. To his surprise, despite being able to do so, her hair wasn’t dyed.

“Hey Chloe.” He greeted her with a grin. “No blue hair?”

Chloe shrugged. “Yeah, I...I just thought, what the hell, why not.”

“Well, okay, cool, whatever works for you.” He replied.

They both smiled as they stood together for a moment, reflecting on how much things have changed since the crazy outcome to their long journey. Kyle and his family had settled in to Arcadia Bay and soon everything was back to normal. It had been a week since everything had all happened and now they had gotten used to their new lives. What was more, they were especially glad to simply have a normal relationship with each other now. If anything they were closer than ever now and were even considering going on a normal date for once. Something that was a novelty for Chloe but she was willing to try.

Kyle then nodded. “Yeah, guess we’re all back to having a normal life in Arcadia Bay. I’m actually gonna be starting Blackwell soon, start of next week actually I think.”

Chloe laughed. “Wow, who would’ve thought...well, good luck.”

“Thanks, so, are we ready?” He replied before asking.

“Yeah, well, this should be interesting.” Chloe said, smirking.

They were going to be attending an interesting meeting.

In fact, this meeting would be the next big challenge for their relationship, meeting each other’s families and allowing their families to properly meet each other, without any tensions causing friction or worries to distract them.

“Well, let’s get going, we’re supposed to be meeting up with them at the restaurant.” Chloe said at last.

Kyle nodded. “Right, let’s go.”  
  
So they began making their way towards the restaurant, hands linked and both smiling as they prepared for the meeting where soon enough they saw their families waiting. First they spotted Cindy and Craig, clad respectively in a light green hoodie, jeans and flats and a dark brown button up shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes. Then they saw Joyce in a light blue blouse, brown slacks and slip-ons, while David sat by her side, clad in a dark green button up shirt, dark blue jeans and boots. Smiling widely they approached the table and greeted them.

“Hey.”

The four adults all looked up and smiled widely, greeting them in turn and soon they sat down.

‘’ _Well, here we go...this is it.’_ Chloe thought to herself.

Kyle spotted her expression. _‘Chloe’s nervous, so am I if I’m honest. This is a big moment for us.’_

But as they all began to talk their fears melted away, it was clear that their families were off to a good start and this certainly made them hopeful for the future. Things were at last looking up for them both.


	6. Epilogue

**Life is Strange: Burden of Proof**

**Episode 5: Last Chance**

**Epilogue**

Chloe smirked at Kyle’s surprised expression as he lay back on his bed, with her on top of him. They were at Kyle’s family’s home and had the place to themselves, they had been making out and then, out of nowhere, Chloe had suggested taking things further, Kyle had readily agreed, eyes wide. They had both dressed simply, Chloe in a white tank-top with an illuminati symbol, ripped jeans, a grey beanie and simple boots. Kyle was in black pants with a dark blue T-shirt and black sneakers. They had already removed their sneakers and boots and Chloe cast aside her beanie. Then Chloe had taken control and surprised Kyle, yet it was clear from his expression that this also delighted him. With a wink Chloe then pulled her tank-top off over her head.

* * *

Hanging out together, Max and Warren grinned, laughing as they gently nudged each other’s shoulders playfully. They were in Warren’s dorm, watching a movie on his laptop together. Smiling they moved in closer to each other, Max rested her head on Warren’s shoulder as they linked hands.

* * *

Seated before her parents, Rachel shook her head, talking with them, but it was a struggle, being so close to tears. She was still upset over the loss of Sera despite barely knowing her. But she needed this talk and James and Rose both understood that and did their utmost to offer what comfort they could, trying their best to help her get through this difficult moment.

* * *

Kyle grinned and he held Chloe close, her head resting on his chest, her left leg over his hip, the two naked as the day they were born, Kyle’s red boxers and Chloe’s black panties and dark blue bra cast aside with the rest of their clothes. They both basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, after such a long and difficult journey, they had more than earned their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends this story. This is my last Life is Strange story for season 1 or Before the Storm, any further stories will be focused on Life is Strange 2. That said the first season and Before the Storm might still appear in crossovers.


End file.
